


Till Death do us Part：直至死亡

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Basically they are both fucked up, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, But Loki is entirely on board with everything Thor does to him, Completely, Daddy Kink, Dark Loki, Dark Thor, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Erotophonophilia, Even when it makes little sense, Fantasized necrophilia, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Murder Kink, Murder of minor character, Mutual Non-Con, Narcissism, No rape of minor character, Psychopath Thor, Psychopaths In Love, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Sexual content only between Thor and Loki, Sociopath Loki, They belong to each other, but they have an understanding, even if they can't feel love, evil thoughts, otherwise he'd just kill him lol, so...consensual but non consenual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor在某天下午回家的时候发现Loki和他们死在地上的女邻居，Thor非常不高兴，搞笑的是，Loki也不高兴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death do us Part：直至死亡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till Death do us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217845) by [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth). 



> Huge thanks to CandyassGoth for writing this fic and allowing me translate it, cheers.
> 
> 请注意本文标签：  
>  **人类AU，精神变态者Thor，反社会人格Loki，Thor和Loki都被黑化，他们俩精神都不正常，无名角色被谋杀，血腥和暴力，心理健康问题，性侵犯，暴力内容，下流脏话，口交，深喉，肛交，多重性侵犯，daddy kink，施虐狂，受虐狂，自恋倾向，杀人嗜好，杀人性变态，血液作为性行为的润滑，窒息性行为，总的来说他们完蛋了，他们一定程度上互相理解，还有那么点歪理，即使没有爱意他们也属于对方，Loki领养的，Loki应该喜欢Thor对他的所作所为，不然早把他杀了，或许不算强迫？**
> 
> 译者：和某基友聊天，她点评说我俩口味都越来越有毒了……居然直一语中的啊，今年来我的确看了不少有毒的文耶，所以准备看这文的读者请做好心理准备。  
> 请注意以上标签，这不是演习。  
>  **精神变态者Thor，反社会人格Loki，Thor和Loki都被黑化，他们俩精神都不正常！**  
>  **精神变态者Thor，反社会人格Loki，Thor和Loki都被黑化，他们俩精神都不正常！**  
>  **精神变态者Thor，反社会人格Loki，Thor和Loki都被黑化，他们俩精神都不正常！**
> 
> 另外我也知道把心爱的cp扭曲黑化成这个样子不好，锤基当然是我的心爱，但就让我冒天下之大不韪这一次吧  
> ……  
> ……  
> ……  
>  
> 
> ……  
> ……  
> ……  
> 确定要看这篇文了嘛。  
> 请再看一遍警告  
>  **精神变态者Thor，反社会人格Loki，Thor和Loki都被黑化，他们俩精神都不正常！**  
> 

几乎是在Thor刚进门的同一时间他就察觉到有什么不对头，——水壶里的水不是沸腾的，以往他回家的时候水壶里的水总是恰好烧开，电视机也开着，这个时间段从不打开，而且空气中有点略微的说不清的味道，好像有什么在蛰伏着、前方有黑暗的东西在等待着，此外最重要的是，他弟弟居然没有走出来迎接他。

Thor把钥匙和文件袋放到餐桌上，注意到椅子是被掀翻的，地上有碎玻璃碴，冰箱门也是大开的，Thor没出声，抿紧下巴走进客厅，有心有种没来由的惊恐担忧Loki是不是死了。

但沙发上的Loki好端端的，他正平躺着抬头望着天花板，一手搭在额头上，一手在沙发沿那里荡来荡去，手指头在地上的一滩血迹里画着圈，而血迹的源头正躺在地板中央，那是一具女尸，如果不是她头部那里正往外渗出血液，一脸惨白，全身赤裸着，看上去就和喝醉酒昏过去的瘫软在那里没什么区别。

“Loki，这怎么回事？”

“嗯？”

“这怎么回事！”Thor的音量提高了不少，他知道Loki有时候倔强的像个顽童，而眼下正是如此。

“她最后还是没给我那些鞋。”

那些鞋指的是带亮闪闪马刺的那种靴子，现在它们正和Loki的卧室拖鞋堆放在一起，离血迹很远，Loki喜欢那靴子很久了，而有天晚上他们这个讨厌的邻居故意穿着这靴子啪嗒啪嗒地到处走的时候更是如此，Thor也觉得她买下这靴子只是因为Loki喜欢，她几乎每天下午都来走廊那里走几个来回故意炫耀，她其实是个相当自恋又一事无成的小贱人，就会在别人面前颐指气使的，Thor知道这个好久了，但说句后见之明的话，他也早该知道不能低估Loki的脾气的。

“那有多少邻居听见了？”Thor在她的尸体旁蹲下问道，她现在肤色灰败，触手冰凉，脖子上有一圈紫色的痕迹，那显然是Loki的手指所致，同时她看起来还吃进了什么不该吃的东西，喉咙那里是鼓起的，好像吞下个球，搞不好是她的假阴茎自慰棒呢，Thor觉得Loki潜入她家把那个偷出来再捅下她喉咙不是完全没有可能。

“没人听见，她死的挺快”，Loki不经意地说，他的手指继续在那摊血里搅和着，眼睛盯着电视机上正播放的节目，是《judy法官》。

Thor站起身，环顾了下周围，Loki仍躺在那里一副无所事事的样子，客厅里看起来一切正常，可能厨房是案发地？“她的衣服呢，为什么她是光的？”

“在洗衣机里”，Loki答，他继续摆弄着手指，双腿也晃来晃去。

“那她喉咙里是什么？”Thor问道，一面寻找着遥控器。

“她的内裤”，这次Loki抬眼看他，绿眼睛里全是对他的挑衅，“她说如果她遇见你一个人，肯定愿意给你吸一发，所以我换了点别的东西来堵住她嘴。”

骗子，Thor心说，Loki最爱撒谎，他从来也不少撒谎，还是个经过医院诊断过的病态性的撒谎者，而Thor被要求要有耐心、要冷静，威胁或者什么拳脚是不管用的，同时他也知道死了的那女人是不会说这话的，她虽然有点神经质、平时没少讨人嫌，但自从有次看见Thor故意在她面前响亮地亲了Loki嘴一声的时候就对Thor彻底失去了兴趣，她当时的反感几乎明明白白地挂在脸上，同时，她也知道Thor和Loki一直是像兄弟那样被抚养长大。

“今天工作顺利吗？”

这句话让Thor所有的忍耐瞬间塌陷，他大跨步上前一把揪住Loki的头发把他从沙发上拎起来，Loki立即气愤地尖叫出声，他指甲挠着他手背，摔倒的时候膝盖和鞋子都拖在地板上沾染到地上的血迹，而Thor并不肯撒手，直到Loki的脸被拽起到他面前，他大睁着眼睛，眼珠像玻璃一样，此刻倒没什么挑衅意味了。

“上次发生这种事的时候我说过什么了！”Thor吼道，手上捏紧了Loki那一大把头发，Loki间歇地踢打着，微微地低吼道：

“你说我是你见过的最漂亮的——”

他的话语声被Thor突如其来的一巴掌所打断，他还来不及惊呼就侧身摔倒在地，手掌慌乱地摁在地面上挣扎着找回平衡，Thor捏紧了拳头：

“上次发生这种事的时候我说什么了！”Thor重复了遍问题，在Loki身旁蹲下，随时防备着Loki把那沾满了血污的手放到他衣服上，

Loki咬牙切齿地，不过在余光短暂地撇到地上的尸体时候忽然又泄气了许多，

“你说我有世界上最紧的屁——”

Thor把他提起来，手指捏住他下巴，另只手扔扯着他头发，这让Loki刺痛，他摇摆着脑袋要挣脱他手指，无济于事的时候他抬起血迹斑斑的手去掰Thor手腕，弄脏了他袖口和腕表，但Thor保持着微丝不动，他知道要是此时松手无异于对他妥协，让Loki只会越发得寸进尺，蹬鼻子上脸。

“我说过如果你乖一点，我会给我们俩弄个人来玩玩，我还告诉你至少要去别的地方找人！不要招惹他妈的那些邻居！”Thor晃动着手腕，像玩弄着不听话的狗般晃动着他的脑袋，“现在谁来收拾这个烂摊子！啊！？”

Loki愤恨地瞪着他，他现在头皮肯定被揪得泛红了，但还是继续使劲闪躲着，因为撕扯头发乱蓬蓬的，这时候他可不像以往那么漂亮动人了。

“你哑巴了？”

Loki咬着牙，掐着Thor的手腕，那里的皮肤也是星星点点地染了不少血渍，

“你……”，Loki说不出话来，他平时也是不被允许走出这间公寓的，这样能让他的身体更干净。

“你记得我们上次清理这种花了多少功夫吗！”

“记得。”

“那你还这么做！”

Loki喘息着，不再叫喊转而像个被宠坏的小孩般撅起嘴，“是她逼我的，你知道……”

“闭嘴，我不在乎，我之前交代过你，而你还明知故犯。”

而此时毫不意外地，Thor暗自在心里想到，如果同时出现两具尸体会不会登上明天的早报头条。

但他随即倒退一步，这个念头让他脑袋一阵刺痛，手上一松，Loki就如同个没有重心的幽灵，立即跌落在地。

“如果你给我买了我就不会这样做了！”Loki嘶喊着，也不担心会不会引来邻居偷看，他现在挥舞着他满是鲜红血污的手掌，表情扭曲、头发散乱，看起来就像他从前那个每次Thor回家来，就会给他端过咖啡和给他按摩的那个穿着肥大裙子的愚蠢继母，虽然现在Loki在做这些事，也还做的不错，也会按着固定的生活模式，不过现在他全身是血、衣着凌乱，裙子下摆那里撕破得一条条的，不知道是不是那女人垂死挣扎时候弄得。

“你也不要装作你不想要她的样子，我看见她看你的眼神了，她想要你，你也想要她，而我不想要这样！”

Loki咣咣地跺着脚，Thor不发一语，用上他强壮的臂膀抓住Loki直到他渐渐迟疑下来到稳下脚步站定。

“我的西装”，Thor抬起胳膊，“都毁了。”

Loki绷紧身体，无声地看着他衣服，“……我不是故意的”，他揉弄着自己的手指。

“你给我清理干净这些”，Thor指着他们邻居尸体继续说道，“而且在干活的时候你还要把那个内裤掏出来穿上。”

Loki嗤笑了声，但Thor成功地用勒住他一只手腕举过头顶将他的任何反抗都扼杀在萌芽里。

Loki垂下头，呜咽了声，神情突然一变，如同只羞涩的小羊羔般别过脸去，另只手挡在胸前。

“别这样，daddy”，他低声说，“我不想。”

不过这看起来很好笑，看着Thor撕掉他的裙子，然后Loki扭动着发出低声的啜泣，Loki一向喜欢穿裙子，也是他主动要为Thor穿裙子的，像他成天看了无数遍的那些黑白片一样，给Thor扮演他的小妻子角色，他特意留长头发，打理得浓密卷曲，把自己装扮得像穿着复古的女演员，如同只娇弱的小鲜花就会成天围着他们的旧公寓打转。

那裙子被轻而易举地撕裂，Loki没做任何反抗，只伸出手去捂住他现在疲软的阴茎，不住口地呻吟着“求你”和“不要”。

Thor扔掉那些碎布条，松开Loki的手腕，“去拿那内裤。”

Loki摇摇头，倚着沙发。

Thor凶狠地迈上前：

“去，拿，内，裤，在我打碎你可爱的小下巴之前”。

现在有更多的泪水流淌下Loki的面颊，落在地上的血迹滩里，他的眼睛会在他哭的时候更加清澈剔透，那绿色更鲜亮。

不过那些恐吓都只是虚有其表而已，就如同Loki的眼泪也是如出一辙，Thor才不想对Loki的脸有任何伤害，他的脸很完美Thor当然也想一直保持下去，他想要Loki标致可爱的，没有一点瑕疵、皮肤滑腻，不管是在他脚下喘息呻吟、还是性感地从床头爬过来的时候。

Loki吞咽了一声，挂上自己最悔恨的神情，一步一挪地走到尸体旁，脚踩上血迹的时候发出作呕的声音，随后微微弯下腰，用一只哆哆嗦嗦的手分开她开裂的两片嘴唇，手指伸到她口腔里再扭过头，最后终于把那内裤抽出来，走向Thor的时候，脚印把地板弄得更加惨不忍睹。

他咽了次口水再看向Thor，眼周画着的一圈黑眼线现在都花了，他经常画眼线让Thor几乎觉得那些也是他五官的一部分了。

Loki举起内裤，那甚至不是一条三角裤，可见那女人也是够失败的了。

Thor点点头，“现在给daddy穿上。”

Loki羞涩地别过头，垂眼看着自己蠕动的脚趾。

“可是daddy……明天要去教堂。”

“是啊，你想穿得漂漂亮亮的去对不对？”

Loki脸色泛红地点点头。

“好孩子，那就穿上，给daddy穿上宝贝儿，我们可不想让那群好人闻到你小屁股的味道。”

而Loki像个举止笨拙的小新娘，胳膊里还夹着他睡袍，Thor得意地笑下，看着他弟弟，他的小妻子，可还真是看不厌啊。

“好了daddy”，Loki站直起身，把睡袍遮掩到胸前好像他有胸似的。

但Thor立刻把袍子扯开扔到地上。

“现在给我跪下你污秽的膝盖，在daddy收拾尸体的时候把地板清理干净，需要我再重复第二遍吗？”

Loki需要的，他每次都是屡屡再犯，但最后Thor还是看着Loki点点头。脱下他身上的衬衫扔到脏衣篮里，一并脱掉鞋子，看着地上的尸体周围的血脚印冷笑着。

“快擦”，Thor走出门去到衣柜里去找他的旧箱子一面叫道，这箱子有两年没用了，万幸还是完好的，同时谢天谢地的是，他没为了收拾家里的零碎东西而把这旧箱子扔掉买新的。

走回去的时候Thor检查了下门外，他伸出脑袋看看外面没人路过的迹象，他再锁上门返回客厅，把箱子摔到地上让正擦地的Loki吓了一大跳。

“如果她装不进去我会让你后悔的”，他威胁道。

Loki也冷笑了下继续擦着血迹，但他显然干活不怎么利索，到头来他身上的血比抹布上的还多，虽然不是故意的，但Loki的脑子有时候就是不正常。

“我已经够后悔了，看我衣服都毁了，你还恨我。”

“据说冷漠才是爱的反义词，所以要是我不恨你了，才是你该抓狂的时候。”

“爱？”Loki嗤了声，继续清理着顽固的红点，“我才不要你的爱，你这该死的自大狂。”

但是在外人看来，Loki像个天使，任何人如若对他说一句不好听的话可能所有的邻居都得站出来抗议，Loki相貌不错，总是很招人疼爱的样子，也从不说脏话，而且他平时也不会干出勒一个女人的脖子到勒死的事儿，顶多会旁观着Thor下手，但他实际上是个内心错乱的疯子，这点只有Thor是唯一的知情人。

Thor走到Loki身旁踹了他一脚，让他重心不稳歪倒在地面上，胳膊肘撞到瓷砖上发出响亮的一声，不过也万幸是瓷砖，换做木地板那血迹会更不好清理的。

“我没有要求你回答，也许我也该找点什么堵住你的嘴。”

相对于反驳，Loki低下头看着他手，现在从手到手肘都是血污，连腿上也是，

“你让我好脏，daddy……”

“是你让我们好脏，如果有警察来发现——”

“哦拜托，不会有人发现的，没人关心她，我保证，没人——”

正当Loki准备翻身坐起的时候，Thor踢在他前胸的一脚成功地让Loki躺倒在地面上，Thor用一只光脚掌踩住他前胸，力道不大，但也不轻。足够让Loki感受到他的力量，而Loki也没任何反抗的迹象，好孩子，就那么头发浸在血滩里仰望着Thor。

“我现在想让你管好自己的嘴，你本来什么都明白却偏偏说最缺心眼的话，笨蛋行为不适用于你，亲爱的。”

Loki嘶嘶吸气的时候Thor蹲下身，结果跪在Loki的双腿间的时候让他裤子染上更多的血，他提了下裤脚，握住Loki的小腿微微捏紧，略微失望地蹙起眉：“今天为什么这么不乖，宝贝儿？”

Loki结结巴巴地，“因为那靴子……”

“为什么你不乖？”

“她总是……”

Thor捏住他咽喉微微使力，这次Loki扭动起来。

他快喘不上气了，但Loki仍然仿佛无所谓般的耸耸肩，他挠着Thor的手背、用泛着水光的眼睛躲避着他。

Thor嗤笑了声，让Loki的脑袋狠狠地跌在地面上，他站起身在扶手椅上坐下，手指抬起指向厨房。

“那好，去给daddy拿三明治来。”

疼痛过后Loki低低地哼了一声“不”，翻身起来跪坐在地上，抖抖他现在乱糟糟的头发，这下他从头到脚的，几乎都是血迹了，但好像他自己注意不到似的。

“快去”。

“d-daddy，求——”

“嘘，daddy现在想吃点东西，而你就在我吃东西来我舔一发，好不好？”他用让Loki知道没有选择余地的语调说，所以Loki点点头，眼泪已经流了下来。

“好吧”，他小声说，站起身去冰箱里拿来三明治，那是用保鲜袋包裹着的，很整洁干净，都是他亲爱的Loki每天手工制作的，这样好能让Thor饥肠辘辘地下班后在晚饭前先填填肚子。

“乖孩子”，Thor夸奖了句，从他手里接过去，揭开保鲜袋随手放到椅子扶手上，注意到Loki正看着那个袋子，Thor拍拍大腿，一面咬了一口。

“好了，过来请求我的原谅”，他边咀嚼边说。

而Loki，好像没有主见一样，他在Thor双腿间跪下，他现在不哭了也没再发抖，不假思索地从Thor裤裆里掏出阴茎的时候还有点神思恍惚，好像他睡着了都能做这事儿，这个也算经常。

三明治里夹着的是鸡肉和蛋黄酱，味道还很新鲜，Loki如果没发疯的话做东西还挺像模像样的，Thor觉得这个三明治也是在他们邻居这出事之前就做好了的，不然肯定得沾上血迹不可。

他满意地哼哼了声，低下头发现Loki正含着他的阴茎，用渴望和骄傲的眼神仰视着他，Loki肯定以为刚才那哼哼声是因为他的表现呢。

Thor有点发笑，“继续。”

Loki缩紧着脸颊，用一只手握住根部，另只手搓弄着没有含进嘴里的部分，他埋着脑袋卖力地吮吸着，脸颊收缩成优美的弧度，片刻后他又抬起头变换着嘴唇的角度，确定能让自己的嘴发出力所能及的最下流的声音，然后他在一面舔吮着、舌尖挤压着他龟头的缝隙的时候，还一面努力透过他的忽闪的睫毛努力去看Thor。

很快Thor的阴茎就跟石头一样硬了，三明治吃光后，Thor向后靠在椅背上，抚摸着Loki的头发，再次发出一声呻吟，似乎只为确认这看似鼓舞的声音能为可悲的Loki带来多少安慰。

“再深点”，觉得有点无聊的时候Thor命令道，他按住Loki的后脑向下挺近，在龟头触到他喉头时还能看见他脖子那里两根斜方肌在剧烈地颤动。

“别停下，你记得的”，Loki当然记得，但他喜欢被Thor提醒，Thor自然也喜欢提醒他。

现在这姿势要想来次深喉并不是容易之举，但这一如既往地并不能成为任何放弃的理由，Loki意识到要发生什么后他试着松口，但Thor已经先发制人地固定住了他脑袋，他的五指握紧了那些黑色的发丝，继续向下挺身，每次都以别扭的角度直达Loki的喉管。

Loki噎住了慌乱地向后退，虽然他也可以以最简单的方式直接咬断Thor的命根子或者用手指狠劲捶打他的睾丸，但他的手指却是相当老实地捏着Thor的大腿，Thor继续按压着Loki的后脑，让他的鼻子都埋在自己的那一丛耻毛里，Loki的牙齿不小心磕到的时候他怒吼了一声。

“闭嘴”，他哼哼着松开手，随后让Loki迅速吐出后粗重地喘息着，满脸都是口水和眼泪。

“Th-Thor”，Loki有点恼火地说，咳嗽的时候口水都飞出来了。

Thor摇摇脑袋打断他，他再次摁住Loki的脑袋强迫他重新来过，当抵到Loki震颤的喉管时快感急速蔓延，他喉咙抽搐着，面对这野蛮的举止舌头也是颤抖不已，然而这些于Thor的龟头被挤压、柱身被爱抚着的阴茎而言却仿若置身天堂了，他继续让Loki保持这个姿势三秒钟过后才短暂地松手，四秒钟让他获取必须的呼吸后用将他咽下。

如同一只乖顺的小羔羊，Loki并没有咬他的胆量，只会手里捏着Thor的裤子，发出可怜的呜咽，尽力放松自己的下巴去吞咽Thor的整个凶器，他倒是花费了许多年的功夫去练习吞下这根无异于猛兽的东西，而且每次Thor也少不了点强制， _因为最娇贵矜持的小天使Loki才不愿意给他深喉呢_ 。

“很好，乖乖的继续，亲爱的……”，Thor诱哄着他，放缓自己命令的语调和速度，让Loki的脸即使深埋在那一蹙金色的毛发里、几乎还触到根部的时候也还可以透过鼻子呼吸，Thor开始在他发顶上轻柔地爱抚着，似在赞扬和鼓励，每次Loki都把他吞咽到最深的时候都发出沙哑的低哼。

很快Loki就上手了，舌尖轻轻围绕着顶端打转的时候脑袋也能后退和向前再尽力地吞吐着，他会在顶端杵到他颤抖的喉管筋脉时用舌头故意去挑逗根部明显突出的血管，他也闷哼出声，在肺部如图火焰在烧着的渴望呼吸的同时让Thor也感受到炽热的震颤，每次撤出时也不停下舔舐，如同个技艺精湛的荡货通过鼻子深深吸气。

不单单是这样操着Lok的嘴让Thor血液奔腾上涌，同时还有Loki仰望着他的眼神，那眼眶里汪着一滩透亮的混杂着无助的眼泪，能让他碧绿的虹膜更加清澈看起来就像只楚楚可怜的猫科动物，同时还附带着他此刻以一种最淫秽浪荡的方式让他合不上那张狡猾的嘴，草Loki的屁股是感觉不错，但是现在用他的脸去取悦Thor的阴茎、让他所有的小聪明都无的放矢、和街头拉客的妓女用着一模一样的姿势、还有那个用他的阴茎让Loki窒息到死的想法也让Thor亢奋，但他还是察觉到Loki艰难地呼吸时他身体微弱的抗拒。

他几乎迷失在自己的混淆的想法里了，直到Loki在他的强势的操纵下突然奋力挣扎起来，他呛住了，大声的呜咽着，直到吐出一大滩蓝色的带沫的液体到Thor的阴茎上，那可不是胆汁的颜色啊，Thor立马抽回手去，好像觉得Loki脏似的松开他，看着他这个弟弟大口地喘息和继续呕吐者，整张脸都汗湿了。

Thor深吸了口气，看着他胯下那一滩蓝色不明液体。

“那是……那是Slush Puppie吗？”（注：一种气泡饮料）

Loki僵住了，眼神空洞，

“她带过来的。”

“那杯子呢？”

“扔了。”

“捡回来给我看。”

但Loki置若罔闻般地瞪着他。

Thor捏紧指头。

“你今天出去了。”

“……”

“你出去了。”

Loki哆嗦着下唇，“我……”

“多久一次？”

“……”

“多久，一次？”

“就今天”，Loki撒了个慌，突然间他的绿眼睛眯起来冒着火一般，“我想喝！你又不肯给我买！”

“然后让你变胖，长疹子？我告诉过你不要出门！我告诉过你乖乖在家！”

 然后Thor突然眼前一花，是Loki飞快地跳起来拎起地上歪倒着的靴子爬到他大腿上跨骑着再甩到他脸上，Loki从来都是他们俩人中间速度更快的那个，他紧握着靴子顶住Thor脖颈威胁地吼道，“我没有吗！我没有吗！甜心！我难道没有吗！”他疯狂地叫喊着，看到Thor眉毛那里拜他所赐的血迹时嘴唇扭曲、露出了牙齿，“但是你就会让我天天无所事事困在这里等着你回来！我不是什么就会盲目乐观的婊子，我也不是你的宠物，所以别把我当做什么你亲爱的那样对待，你早晚会后悔的！”

Loki声嘶力竭地怒吼完，把靴子向后一抛，恰巧砸到身后那具尸体的前胸那里弹开，他粗重的喘息着的声音填满了整个房间。

Thor刚刚的沉默让他愈发火大。

“我每天都在后悔，自从他们把你从那个破烂孤儿院里捡回来的时候我就每天都在后悔！”Thor也吼道，他双手捏紧了Loki的腰，让他们的腹部贴紧在一起，现在Loki几乎和他一样硬了。

Loki冷笑着，牙齿还挂着蓝色的液体，“是的，他们选择了我，而你，却和我困在一起。”

“或者至少他们信任我，而你所深以为信的都不是真的，你一直生活在谎言里，多么悲哀！”

“这也是你的错！”Loki反驳道，把手放在Thor身上，Thor同时从椅子上起身把他压倒在地上，几乎碰到了那尸体，Loki的后背撞到地面的瓷砖时有响亮的一声让他眩晕，而Thor立即抓住机会将他翻转过去，面部朝下。

“当初我没把你连同你的婴儿床砸碎的确是我的错，你这不知廉耻的小贱人，所有的事，包括我，都得记在你账上”，喊叫着的同时Thor用阴茎去抵住Loki的屁股，他内裤上也都淋淋漓漓的满是血迹。

“我会叫的”，Loki说，而Thor觉得简直可笑了，他用膝盖挤开他大腿，同时在Loki开始挣扎时用坚实有力的手掌摁住他后背固定住他。

“叫啊，使劲叫，到时候看见你给整个监狱的人舔老二的时候我会乐不可支的。”

Loki哈哈笑着，突然媚态顿生地扭捏起来，“不，你不会，你最不会分享，你希望我是你一个人的，你从来如此，从来如此。”

“是啊，那样让你更漂亮，现在老实别动。”

“不，除非你承认你想要我。”

“你是我的，沙发也是我的，但这不代表我想要那个沙发，别动！”

Thor环顾下四周，迟疑了几秒钟用手指去沾血迹，因为室温的缘故，那血快凝结了。

Loki扭过头去意识到Thor的目的时，他的脸恶心得扭曲了，

“你在干嘛！别用那个。”

Thor停下手，好像早就知道Loki要说什么，

“要么是她的血，要么是你的，坏孩子要被惩罚。”

“你为……”，Loki试图强行拱起后背然后再次被Thor压住。

“那就是你的血好了”，Thor在裤子上擦掉那血迹后把手塞进Loki嘴里成功地让他发不出声音，他分开双膝，俯低上半身用空闲的那只手拽开Loki的内裤，手指插入他臀缝之间，Loki一只奋力挣扎着，然后这并没给抵在他臀部中间的Thor的阴茎提供多少障碍。

他们早上草过一次了，所以Thor伸进两根指头进去发现里面还是湿的时候毫不意外，这荒淫无度的小东西甚至不都清理干净自己，就这么滴答在Thor的沙发上一整天，不过，这毕竟是个惩罚，他可有点想得远了。

Thor拨开包皮露出阴茎的龟头，阴茎上还有粘着蓝色的液体，Loku的嘴被堵住，发出呜呜咽咽的似在吼叫的声音，一只手向后揪住Thor的一小绺头发，Thor疼得低吼了声，想叫他放手，但Loki并不理会揪得更用力了，所以Thor怒吼着不管不顾地把阴茎的顶端捅入他的小洞口，就如同个惩罚该有的那样，瞬间Loki就僵住了，Thor继续深入的时候发出低声的尖叫。

此刻Loki揪着他头发的手力道又大了，不过Thor知道那是Loki再叫他速度快点的意思，Loki从来都是这游戏里不折不扣的发号施令者。

不论如何，Thor的脑袋抵住Loki的冲撞了起来，鼠蹊部撞击在Loki的屁股上啪啪有声，他闭上眼睛，低低地闷哼着，嗅着Loki脖颈间的气息，而Loki没什么动静，他非常紧，也很潮湿温热，随着Thor开始加速Loki也开始呻吟出声，Thor觉得进出得容易了些，肯定是Loki的血和他自己的前液起了不少润滑作用，Loki不仅是皮肤很容易留下痕迹，也很容易出血，可还真是娇弱易碎的小东西啊，然后偏偏还攻击力超强，Thor也几乎不敢置信的是现在躺在地上的是他们的女邻居，而Loki却还完好无损地躺在沙发上优哉游哉的。

“好宝贝儿，非常好，乖巧的小贱人，对不对，被我弄得这么湿……”，Thor夸奖他，下腹画着圈向前挺近，每次都撞进到他的前列腺让Loki沉醉，在他手下美妙的颤栗，然后他突然间速度加快，让Loki的尖叫声急速拔高，Thor一面抬头去看窗外，Loki经常叫得特别大声，有那么一两次还吸引了邻居的注意力，Loki觉得这样很有趣，但Thor却非常憎恨被别人偷窥。

Loki早就松开了他头发，他现在既不主动地摇摆也不恐慌，轻轻地挣扎起来，手上不知道抓住什么慌乱中拽过的东西不肯松开，他倒是没注意到捏着东西然而Thor是注意到了，他讨厌Loki被别的东西分心，所以他使劲地掌掴了Loki的屁股几下，趁Loki缓不过神的功夫成功地把他手中那个从沙发上拽下的坐垫给扔了回去。

“看感觉不糟对吧，看看你给daddy适应的多好，这么热这么湿……是不是啊宝贝儿？我最亲爱、最亲爱的小天使……”，Thor继续在Loki耳边喁喁低语着，插在Loki嘴里的手几乎全被口水给濡湿了，Loki一直在试图拽出他的手去，然后他并不知道如果Thor松开手恐怕会有更恶劣的在等待着他。

Thor伸出手，让Loki还没来得及为自己的小胜利而喝彩，或是吸进去一大口久违的空气时Thor就没有任何预兆地抢过刚才三明治的保鲜袋罩在Loki脑袋上，那塑料袋不大，Loki立刻用上全身的力气挣扎起来，他嘶吼着和踢打着，他没预料到Thor要吃三明治是这个后果，不过他今天犯错了，趁Thor不在偷偷溜出去了公寓去喝饮料，所以这惩罚是早晚的事，Loki虽然挺聪明，还有略微的自大，不过这今天都是他的错，付出代价是避免不了的。

 Loki刚才挣扎的时候成功地吸进了不少空气，所以Thor一并也把这个归罪到他头上，他把塑料袋紧紧地缠在他脖子上，让他再呼吸不了，Loki从始至终都在竭尽全力地挣扎，尖叫着直到肺部没有足够的空气让他无法尖叫，总而言之Thor压在他身上只让Loki的身体被迫做出让他心仪的举动，Loki的一切反抗都无异于以卵击石。

当Loki最后一次有力量的挣扎过后，他的胳膊渐渐僵直，而这却让Thor的快感直线攀升将他送入高潮，他低吼一声宣泄出来，Loki此刻的内壁是不可思议的紧致，让Thor的阴茎得到前所未有的快感，射精的过程中他并不松开勒住塑料袋的手，Loki眼见要不行几乎是和Thor结束射精的同一时刻，他立即抽身出来扯掉袋子把Loki翻过身来，Loki的脸色是那种熟悉的略微发蓝的颜色，Thor欣赏了好一会儿，今天终于有幸再次欣赏到了，不过此时也意味着他及时把Loki从鬼门关拉了回来，可从来没人能像Loki、他最美丽的弟弟那样能如此取悦到他。

不过这并不能保证每次这样的窒息过后都能成功解救，这点他们也都心知肚明，此种做法无疑是风险最大的，所以这个想法远远比用他的阴茎让Loki窒息到死更让Thor亢奋得头皮发麻，不过尽管他威胁恐吓过多次，Loki是他的，从来都是，Thor想要他，每次他从死神的怀抱里扯回Loki都是最好的论据，自从最开始他就是Loki唯一的神明，Loki渴望他的暴虐就像他渴望在Loki身上施加他的欲念，如果Thor是相信灵魂伴侣的，说不定他会这把他和Loki定义为这种关系。

筋疲力尽后Thor也俯下身伸出手去弄大拇指扳动着Loki的下巴来回检视着，看Loki还能不能合拢下巴，眼前的景象看起来几乎和恐怖电影没什么差别，那具女尸已经彻底被遗忘在一边，他们身上都是她的血，和Loki的血，斑斑驳驳地黏了满身。

一、二、三、四、五、六……数过三十下后Thor的心跳渐渐恢复正常，当Loki抽搐了一下，现出微弱的呼吸着的迹象时Thor随即用嘴唇贴住了他的，Loki开始吸气时Thor捏住他下巴颏抬起让他更为顺畅的呼吸，Loki发出咳咳的声音意识也慢慢地回归，他睁开眼睛，那里几乎全是血丝了，还满是眼泪，不过此刻看到Loki终于没事后Thor是绝对的如释重负，这也让他也再次硬了起来。

随着每一下呼吸Loki渐渐能够动弹，用惊恐和疯狂的眼神抬头望着THor，那里掺杂着对他的不可置信，和一如既往的最纯粹的驯服，当然Loki是畏惧这样的，也让他除了不给他买鞋子和其他恶心的事情后又多了个憎恨Thor的理由。

现在能呼吸通畅后，Loki的脸缓慢地有了血色，浑身发烫，还沾染着血迹的污秽，他眼神迷茫、嘴唇青紫，然后在Thor看来，他虽然在那么多女人身上也曾如法炮制，然而Loki无疑是其中最美的，Loki虚弱地眨眨眼，抬起手来看是否还能活动。

Thor微笑着给他全身按摩，一面手势轻柔地扶起他侧躺着让他放缓呼吸，继续爱抚他汗液涔涔的脸颊，把他汗湿的头发都拨到耳后看着Loki真实到坦诚、没有一点伪装的脸色，此刻Thor的阴茎再次燃起兴趣，当Loki也注意到那里发出美妙又绝望的呻吟时那里更加悸动得急切。

“哦你是我的是不是，都是我的，我当然想要你了，宝贝儿，我的Loki，你也永远无法从我身边走开，是我选择了你，而不是别人，我不会让你从我身边跑开正如同你也离不开我，不仅是现在，还是死亡……如果你死了，我也会好好保存你，让你新鲜干净，成为我独享的娃娃，让你的僵硬永远为我的阴茎提供温暖，你觉得她能做到吗？没人能宝贝儿，你喜欢这样吗？嗯？好好想想吧，你唯一能离开我的法子就是死掉，你就得永远呆在这，呆在我让你呆的地方”，Thor说完用手掌去抚摸Loki赤裸的皮肤如同在宣誓占有。

他喃喃自语的这几分钟过去后Loki几乎能呼吸自由了，他深深吸气全身不动弹，Thor把他拽起到自己胸前，密密麻麻的的吻亲在他下巴。

“我……对不起，daddy”，Loki用沙哑的声音说，他倚靠在Thor身上，颤抖的腿缠住了Thor的。

“好孩子，非常好，觉得好点了吗？”

Loki点点头，被Thor扶着一同坐起的时候喉结吞咽着。

“很好亲爱的，小宝贝儿有时候也需要发脾气的对不对？”Thor问道，温柔地逗弄着Loki的下巴，恢复了惯常的亲热的神情，Loki这次的点头更有力气了点，嘴唇还是通红肿起的，看着Thor再次勃起的阴茎没说什么，伸出手抚弄了起来。

Thor满意地看着Loki用虚弱的双手抚弄他沾满血痕的阴茎。

“看看这一团糟，你会乖乖的给daddy清理干净吗？”

Loki知道Thor说的是什么意思，所以他轻轻点头张开嘴，Thor看着他温顺的样子满足地低吼了声飞快地亲了她一下，再次被他夺取呼吸的时候Loki猛然一哆嗦，随后Thor站起身，手上压着Loki的肩膀，Loki张开嘴，抬头仰望着Thor，因为他知道Thor一直都享受在掠夺他的嘴唇时与他目光相接，他伸出舌尖来轻触了下Thor颤抖的阴茎。

看着Loki自轻自贱的样子总是能最大程度地让Thor心满意足，这件事当然也只有他们两人知道，或许说是知道这事的只有他们两人是还活着的，Thor之前交过的几个女朋友鲜少有能忍受这些的，有两个女人倒是为这个付出生命代价，——其中一个在被Loki发现后勒死，虽然她一直在解释说自己才是受害者，以为Loki会在乎一样。

Thor用阴茎略微地摆动几下才慢慢向下延伸，看着Loki活动嘴唇的时候他扶住Loki的后脑牵引着他动作，Loki呻吟了声合拢嘴唇，用上舌头微微的舔舐，Thor也是出于清理阴茎的目的轻轻推搡着，不自觉地口水也分泌了出来，Loki如同个最称职的小婊子地舔掉Thor阴茎上的血液，不过Thor在享受过一次高潮和险些弄死Loki过后已经平静了许多，他保持平稳的速率进出直到Loki的嘴唇再次全部都是血迹，此刻他的瞳孔因为欲望已然放大，眼睛看起来全黑了一样。

有这样一个级别的伴侣让Thor每天都热血沸腾，除却Loki的顺从能让Thor感兴趣外，他还痴迷于经过多年对对方的身体的探索，Loki毫无疑问是唯一能够通过自己欲念的释放的同时也让Thor得到最大限度的满足和快感。

清理干净后Thor从Loki的嘴里抽出，亲昵地爱抚着他的脸颊，但Loki很快躲闪开来，抬高下巴展示出他的咽喉。

“我还很饿，daddy”，他声音沙哑地说。

“是啊，你把你喝的饮料都吐出来了”，Thor觉得他的阴茎仍在兴奋地跳动一面伸出手来穿插进Loki的发间，“那个问题我们稍后还有解决，不过目前daddy原谅你，到椅子上去，该是时候给你喂奶了。”

Loki露出牙齿笑了下，他动作笨拙地从地上爬起，险些在血滩里打滑，他跳到他们两座的沙发上，Thor想到还要清理沙发不由得撇了下嘴，一面暗自寻思着不知道掀开沙发罩子看里面该是什么一副不堪入目的样子。

Loki的后背躺在沙发上，上下身颠倒的，双腿分开贴着沙发靠背，小腿分开挂到了沙发的两侧，Thor上前一步提起Loki的上半身，让他撑起胳膊，让肩膀以上向上抬起，再把Loki的内裤扯开露出他的阴茎，那里也是在滴答着前液了。

Thor也一并坐到沙发上，在Loki脑袋那里分开膝盖，他两手同时握住他们两人的阴茎揉捏起来，此时不用Thor提醒，Loki就已经张开嘴巴等待着。

这姿势让Loki略微呼吸困难，很快他的呼吸就急促起来，但Thor并不介意，他双手的动作已经渐次散落，逼进高潮的边缘，Loki低吼了声抬起腰跨，粗喘着分开血迹斑斑的嘴唇，迷蒙的眼神里充满了应有尽有的一切饱含憎恨的恶意、一如既往的觉得自己自甘轻贱、灵魂肮脏。

然后将这样一个恶魔掌握在手里，命令于、侵犯于Loki这样的一个生命却让Thor能感受到双倍剂量的志得意满，他高亢地吼两声，想到Loki在承接他的甘露、他在以这样一种最荒淫无耻的方式，将他们两人的精液混杂在一起让他吃下，好像他要靠这个维持存活，这些想法让Thor亢奋得血液奔涌，他继续抚弄着他们直到阴茎再榨不出一滴，Loki的嘴已经被装满了，脸颊上也黏连着浑浊的白色。

Loki放下双腿，有些头脑昏沉，但还是立刻跪坐起身，手臂支撑自己，张开嘴洋洋自得地给Thor展示舌头上那些混杂的液体，眼睛几乎全黑了。

Thor深深呼吸，他爱死了现在的每一分秒。

“很美，快都给daddy喝掉“，他合上Loki的嘴巴，看着Loki立即响亮有声、又恬不知耻地吞咽下那些液体，随后再次瘫倒在沙发上，嘴唇上也还挂着粘液，享受地看着Thor继续收拾起地上的尸体，就如同Thor同样享受对他的惩罚。

Thor不清楚是否会有那么一天厌倦了这些游戏，厌倦了这些Loki日新月异的小把戏、这些他生活中的兴奋剂，但是他有一点可以确认，就是他们早晚必然有天会死在对方的手下。

……

……

……

本文完


End file.
